Pokemon Retirement and Long Term Care Facility
by MellaBelle1308
Summary: Let's get one thing straight, Elderly are funny as hell. Elderly Pokemon? 100x more hilarious. This story is a collection of all the incidents and interactions I have on a daily basis, working in a Long Term Care Facility. Everything is Pokemon related in someway to protect my residents. So what are you waiting for? You know you want to read!


A/N : I work as a PCA in a long term care facility. I love my job, sure its hard and heavy at times but knowing I'm there for the elderly, sick, paralyzed, and young adults and caring for their needs makes me feel I have accomplished something good every day.

However in saying that there can be days where its scary and funny, funny is mostly what I live for and let's be honest elderly are funny as hell. So these are stories about my experiences working with some of the most interesting people. The interactions I get into with some of these residents I couldn't believe it to happen to anyone if it didn't happen to me.

So for your enjoyment I have given all my residents a Pokemon counterpart and everything will be Pokemon referenced in a way, so as not to give away anything about my life. so without further ado, let's get started.

BOLD = Me talking

Italic = Someone else talking

* * *

** "Floarmora Town's Pokemon Retirement and Long Term Care Facility"**

On the Sinnoh Region Western coast lies a forest with a grove of the most beautiful flower field. Located on route 204, this forest is inhabited by people and Pokemon and they call this place, Floarmora Town. In the middle of the flower field stands a 3 story high, elegant mansion. Pure white, old vintage mansion known as the Pokemon Retirement and Long Term Care Facility. Trainers can leave their old and tired Pokemon to be cared for and have their needs met, while the trainer can travel and be worry free about their dear facility is also equipped to deal with aggressive and confused Pokemon. Retire happy and care free, enjoy the lovely flower fields or the lovely forest air. Anyone is welcomed, so long as they can meet the price ;).

The facility is run by Nurse Joy and her Chanseys. Some Chansey give out medication, these wear red hats. Some Chansey make sure the Pokemon are washed, fed and taken care of. These wear blue hats. The place is basically over run with Chansey.

Here's a little overview of this extraordinary facility :

The mansion has three floors, each floor is split in half with the North and South units. Six units shaped with horseshoe halls, about twelve rooms per hall and a nurse's station in the middle. There's also a living room, dining room with attached small kitchen. Up too but around average of 23-30 housed Pokemon per unit.

The first floor are the Lock Down units. You need a pin code and a security card to get in. These units house the Dementia, Alzheimer's, Aggression, Out of Control, Lost, Wondering cases. Don't worry we are fully equip to deal with certain situations without hurting us or the Pokemon resident, restraints or medical restraints are very rarely to never used, its unneeded. However that does not mean it isn't scary down on the first floor units. Some Chansey have been attacked in out of control situations, resulted in injury or sometimes fainting (worst case). Each unit is named after one badge from each region. 1N is called the "Storm Ward", 1S is called the "Quake Ward" , each has up to 23 Pokemon.

The second floor are the Heavy and Respite wards. Most of the Pokemon residents are bed ridden, in wheel chairs, cant do anything for themselves, barely communicative, basically near the end of life or something along those lines. To make everything as comfortable and easy as possible. Its heavy because a lot of them are stiff, fight against you, that sort of thing. You also have to roll them from side to side and up in the bed when you're doing care. It is draining in a way when you have 25-30 Pokemon you have to do this to and they are using all their little strength to pull their arm against you so you can't get the shirt off. Its brutal haha. But still we care and make sure they're clean, fresh, cared and nice. Thats it. The 2N is called the "Relic Ward' with 25 Pokemon, 2S is called the "Plant Ward" with 27 Pokemon.

The third floor is the Independent units, or as we like to call them the Pent House floors. Most of the Pokemon have their minds, very nit picky, have to have their way. Most of them are paralyzed, MS, retirement, autism but are half independent and need some assistance. There's a call bell system. So if any Pokemon need help or want something they just need to press it and a Chansey will go and assist. However it's like dominoes, once you answer one bell and come out of the room, five more could be going off and pretty sure it's just cause they hear the bells going and need to press it too haha. The 3N is called the "Rainbow Ward", 3S is called the "Balanced Ward", each has up to 30 Pokemon.

**My role is a blue hat Chansey. I work all the floors so I see a lot of action and have been in a bunch of situations. Some scary and some hilarious. So I hope the visuals I present to you as Pokemon crack you up and make your day.**

** "Case #1 : The case of the Wigglytuff, Machoke and The Peep Show"**

One day I was working down on 1S…during the day and most of the evening, we take the Pokemon and place them into the living room, locking all the bed room doors so no one goes in and does something they aren't suppose to. When they're in the living room, one Chansey stays and does surveillance while the other Chansey do care. You basically walk around a circle room making sure no one wants to start battles or fall down and hurt themselves. That sort of thing.

There's a Wigglytuff who is the sweetest little Lady. She wears big round glasses and is always rubbing my arms, saying they feel soft as a baby's bottom. She loves holding my hands because she's always hot and my hands are cold. She has Dementia, and when it gets dark outside she gets paranoid and anxious, sometimes tries to look for a way out and violent at times. Terrified of men but only ate night around bed time.

It's probably around 8-8:30pm so this is prime time when all the Pokemon start shifting moods. Wigglytuff is sitting in her favourite green, comfy arm chair looking a bit sleepy. She starts getting fidgety, I'm at the nurse's desk filling out some paper work and I see her starting to stir and rise. We tend to let her go about her way and do mostly her own care, makes her less anxious, she's pretty mobile anyways.

A blue hat Chansey motions for me to listen out for her, she'll call out when she is ready to get in the bed and I'd go down and tuck her in, turn on her bed alarm. So I'm doing my paper work when I start to hear noises coming down around the area where Wigglytuff headed off too.

_"Oh god, oh god, oh god! This is not right!"_

Here comes Wigglytuff, arms flailing, panicked and fuming as well. I run up to her and place my hands on her shoulders, rubbing them, trying to calm her down.

**"Whats wrong? What happened?"**

She looks up at me with teary eyes, with her big round glasses and her face turning red.

_"There's a creature. It's disgusting! Get him out now!"_ Wigglytuff said as she starts stomping her feat like a child.

**"Okay, okay. Calm down, I'll go fix it, don't you worry . Everything is okay."** I say to her as I walk her back in to the living room and go down to see the problem. Not quite sure what she's getting on with. So I walk into Wigglytuff's room, it's empty. So I open the bathroom door and there it is. Wasn't expecting a Machoke to be standing there but it seems one of the blue hat Chansey forgot to re-lock the bedroom of Wigglytuff and he got in there.

But here's the thing about poor old Machoke. A very quiet, tall man. He cant talk, see well or hear well. Always wondering up and down the halls and when he's not doing that he's sitting on the couch looking at the newspaper. He has a tendency to walk down to halls, looking for the bathroom and taking his pants off, peeing in the halls or in a toilet if he's lucky to find one. He has Dementia, very sweet and easy to be around.

The Machoke was in Wigglytuff's bathroom with his private part hanging out and just standing there rubbing his head. The Wigglytuff must have walked in on him and is freaking out because she hates men at night. Especially in her room. I felt so bad but it was also hilarious to me haha.

So I quietly help him with his pants and sweet talk him out of the room and up to his own room, following me by the hand. As I was walking back down the Wigglytuff was still panicking and refused to go back to her room. I was able to bring her back with a Razz Berry, which she ate peacefully and ended up going to bed with no problems afterwards.

**"Case #2 : The Case of Smoochum and The Presents"**

I was working 3S…this floor to me is always busy. It's like glorified room service pretty much. The bells are always going well into the night and early, early in the mornings. But it's also an easy floor because the Pokemon are ball to communicate what they need easily, even if most of it is silly nit picking.

One Pokemon always makes me laugh and smile when I'm up on the floor. This Smoochum, a little lady who doesn't have any use to her legs and spends most of her time in bed or a wheelchair, always makes it a point to make sure all the Chansey are smiling and laughing. She's a jokester and loves telling jokes, making us laugh. Unfortunately she has resting Bitch face, she always looks crooked or angry but thats just her face. She's really the sweetest Pokemon you'll chat with.

So working the floor, every hour, you have to patrol the units and do safety/survellience checks. Make sure every Pokemon are where they are suppose to be, if they need anything and are happy. It's around 10pm when I do this particular check. Going in and out of the rooms, most of the Pokemon are asleep and snug in their bed. Except little miss Smoochum.

I get to her room, open the door and poke my head in, I hear Smoochum snoring and I see her in the bed asleep, perfect. So I close the door but as soon as the door clicks I start to hear giggling. Strange…

So I open her door again and there she is, in the bed, staring at me with little beady eyes and the biggest evil grin on her face I ever did she. She starts to giggle at me more and louder when she sees me.

_"Sweetie…sweetieeeee…come here a second I need to see you."_ Smoochum saids, still with her big cheeky grin on her face. So I turn on the light and make my way over to her bed. I put gloves on right away, force of habit, but also cause this poor Smoochum scratches a lot in her sleep and has cuts everywhere. So I figured she's asking for her lotion to be put on. She sees this and giggles some more but with a less wicked smile.

_"No sweetie as much as I love your messages I don't need cream right now."_ Her expression changes to sincere and sweet for a moment, but just a moment. She starts motioning me to bend down eye level to her, which I do.

**"What's the matter Smoochum? Can I get you anything? Having trouble sleeping?"**

_"Well yes dearie I just wanted to say I love you and I think you're the sweetest Chansey around. You make my days and night, more so then those stuck up ones out there."_ We both start laughing at the comment.

**"Awe I love you too, want me to tuck you in for bed?"**

_"Of course dearie, of course. But first do you think you could give this box of chocolates to those stingy twits out there? Maybe it might loosen them up."_ Smoochum saids as she reaches over her bed rails and into her side table drawer. Pulling out a box of chocolates, an open box I might add. Probably had a couple haha.

**"Sure no problem I'd be happy too!"** I said as I take the box in my hand and start to tuck Smoochum in bed. She leans up to hug me and give me a kiss on the cheek.

_"Thank you honey, you're such a good Chansey, such a sweetie."_ She saids as she starts to snuggle into her bed. So I start to leave, chocolate box in hand, when she calls out again. _"Could you leave the door half open please? I need some light tonight."_

This is really odd for her but I do so anyways and say good night. I lay the box at the nurses station and start working on paper work. A red hat Chansey comes by and sits at the computer. She sees the box and starts to get excited. I'm not overly paying attention to her but I can hear the box open.

_"Why is there tissue in with these chocolates? That's weird."_ The red hat Chansey saids as she starts pulling the tissues back.

_"Oh my sweet Jesus what the hell is this?!"_

The red hat Chansey dropped the box on the floor and starts to freak out. Running to the bathroom. I tried calling out to her to see what was wrong but then I looked on the floor. There was the box of "chocolates" and inside was a bunch of tissue with a big, old, dirty poop in the middle of it.

Now all the Chansey are coming around and seeing the box and all of them start freaking out. But under all the commotion I hear feint giggling coming from Smoochum's room and I know what this cheeky Pokemon was trying to do.

Needles to say I'm glad I follow my rule in not taking any type of food or candy from Pokemon. And Smoochum still talks and reminds me about this about once a week. She thought it was the best prank ever haha.

* * *

**A/N well that's it for my introduction. I'll have more once i write them up. Hope these stories made you smile and laugh! All the best :)**


End file.
